


Delicate Attention

by Aryalaenkha



Series: Until Dawn [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryalaenkha/pseuds/Aryalaenkha
Summary: Take place:M.E. 754
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Until Dawn [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Delicate Attention

**Author's Note:**

> **Take place:** M.E. 754

Winter was slowly following its course. Aurora and Noctis were beginning to talk to each other again, but even though the tension had subsided, the girl still blamed her brother for his off-hand behavior.

Aurora only stayed enough necessary time to school before heading back to the Citadel. Thanks to her learning facilities, she had only to attend the classes, do the few exercises required and reread her lesson the day before the exams to finish in the top of her class without any difficulty. As a result, the time she was able to free up enabled her to juggle the reading of reports of meetings written by Ignis and the training sessions with him without too much trouble.

That day, Aurora had finished classes a little earlier than usual due to the absence of one of her teachers. Knowing it was Ignis’s birthday, she took the opportunity to go in the kitchen and prepare his favorite cake to bring it for their training scheduled for late afternoon. This done, the young Princess went to the gym of the Crownsguard, her childhood friend being already present inside. She approached him with a mischievous smile, her hands behind her back clearly hiding something. The young man watched her coming forward arching an eyebrow, suspicious.

— What are you still scheming …

Once in front of him, she came and handed him a plate with a mouth-watering fluffy chiffon cake on it, gratifying him with a big smile.

— Happy birthday, Iggy!

Ignis widened his eyes, surprised and touched by the attention. He returned his smile with a certain sweetness.

— You didn’t have to, you know ……

— It’s a pleasure. And then … It’s to thank you for everything you do for me.

— My family serve yours for several generations. I’m just doing my duty and you don’t have to thank me for that.

— On the contrary … I owe you a lot …

He blushed slightly as he walked to one of the benches in the room to settle in, followed by Aurora. He picked up a knife and cut two pieces of the cake, handing one to the girl before daring to crunch into his slice. He closed his eyes, savoring it with delight.

— I hope at least it’s good …

— It is. I have rarely eaten a fluffy chiffon cake as delicious. But … Do you know how to cook for a long time?

— I had to learn by living with Noct.

— It’s true that the kitchen and your brother, it’s like chalk and cheese.

Ignis looked back at his friend, smiling, betraying his affection for her.

— The attention touches me a lot anyway. Thank you.

— This is the most important for me.

The young man hesitated a moment before continuing.

— Would… you like to have a cooking workshop together one of his days?

The young princess blushed slightly in her turn and almost failing to choke with her mouthful of cake.

— What do you mean ?

— I thought that … it will change some of the professional context. Meetings, trainings … We see ourselves only for that or almost now … While it was far from the case before …

Realizing what he had just said, Ignis turned crimson and took advantage of lowering his head to readjust his glasses and hide a little behind his hand.

— Well … it’s just an idea … I’ll understand if you …

— With pleasure.

He looked up at her, crossing her gentle gaze, glad that she had accepted his somewhat peculiar proposal. A bit like it was the best birthday present she could give him. He put the plate next to him, got up and held out his hand to Aurora as a gentleman he was.

— But for now, your highness, make way for your training.

She took his hand and sat up, rolling back her eyes, holding back her laugh.

— For pity’s sake … Not that with me Iggy!


End file.
